Castlevania: Tears of Sorrow
by ALoneButterscotchCinnamonPie
Summary: A fanfiction based on my OC, Aluria, the daughter of Maria and Alucard. Hopefully my writing isn't too terrible in this. *All copyright belongs to Konami except for my OCs, Aluria, Zeira, and Mary. They belong to me.*
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

It's been so lonely out here by myself. I was never accepted by anyone except my family, because I was only three quarters mortal. Mother left me alone as a child with Father, and it was tough, but I was too young to know what was going on. I guess I need to start from the beginning.

My name is Aluria Renard Tepes, the daughter of Maria and Alucard. When I was about ten years old, Father told me Mother left because she couldn't cope with being a mother. I always thought she was afraid of me, but Father told me she wasn't afraid of either of us. I guess this is where I start telling my story.

 _The date is February 27, 1819._

I woke up on a morning like any other. Calm and peaceful, but this was not in a room I remember from my current home. It was the room I slept in as a child. (I guess now it was the guest bedroom, but that is besides the point.) I sat up and noticed Father sleeping in a chair, and I couldn't help but smile. I pounced him out of sleep just like a child, and he smiled at me.

"Good morning," he said, hugging me tightly as I giggled.

"Good morning, Father," I responded, looking at him before he realized our position.

"Can I stand?" Father asked, and I shook my head.

"Nope!"

Father sighed, looking at me.

"Father," I began. "Why did Mother leave us?"

I could only see pain in his eyes as he sighed.

"You know why," he said. "She left because she couldn't cope with the responsibilities of motherhood."

I had to ask.

"Did we ever find her?" I asked, and he nodded.

"We found her close by," he responded. "I was with Richter."

"Can we pleaaase see her?" I pleaded, and he nodded.

"As long as you can remain calm, I will take you to see her," Father spoke, and I cheered in victory.

"Yay! I promise I'll try!" I said, standing and helping my father up. This was the first time I'd see Mother in so long, I just couldn't help but feel happy. Father and I raced each other, and he mentioned I was getting faster. So many things happen when you grow up, but for me, it was a big step. When we arrived at our destination, I looked to the Belmont residence. I felt shy, so, I walked up and knocked upon the door gently. I looked to Father nervously, because just knowing he was there comforted me. A few seconds later, a brunette man opened the door, looking to me.

"You must be Aluria," he spoke, and I gave a slight nod, being polite.

"I am," I spoke as the man looked to my father.

"Alucard," he began. "How could you have not visited us?"

"Reasons," was all my father replied with. "We've come to see Maria."

Once we were invited in, I saw two women in the main room, but one looked sad, and in an instant, I knew she had to be Mother.

"Mother...?" I called, but I got no reply.

"Maria," spoke Richter. "Look at your daughter, please."

Mother looked at me, and I smiled slightly.

"Mother," I spoke.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked. "I've never been a mother to you..."

I shook my head.

"Regardless," I spoke. "You're the one who gave birth to me, and I don't think that means nothing."

Mother began to cry a bit.

"I..." She began before pulling me into a hug. "Forgive me, my daughter!"

I wasn't really paid this much attention before, so I was shocked, but I soothed her.

"Mother..." I spoke, hearing Father step in.

"Maria..." He spoke, pulling her into a hug. "You're not supposed to run. I'm the one who should be running."

"Alucard..." She cried, hugging him tight. I shook my head.

"Hey, Father," Spoke a new voice. It sounded female, but a bit rough. Everyone turned their head to see a young girl, around age 17, with red hair and sky blue eyes. Her blood smelled that of a Belmont's, and I wouldn't mistake it for anything else.

"About time you wake up, Zeira," spoke Richter, and I looked at him.

"Who is she?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Your name first, Goth Girl," she spoke, a smirk on her face as Richter glared.

"Zeira, refrain from treating our guests as such," Richter scolded.

"It's just a nickname, Dad," Zeira said, looking at me.

I stared right back at her with a glare.

"My name is Aluria," I growled. "You will call me that from now on, Belmont."

"Another bloodthirsty vampire?" Zeira taunted. "Gimme a break every now and then. You're nothing but a waste of space."

She made me sick in every single way possible.

"However..." she began. "I can sense something strange about you, Goth Girl."

Mother looked to me.

"What could be so different about her?" she asked, looking at Zeira.

"She's not like you or Alucard, Auntie Maria," she spoke. "She looks more like prey to the vampires outside this safe haven they call home."

"Enough of your crap, Zeira!" I yelled. "Just tell us what could be so damn different about me!"

"Simple," she spoke. "You're only one quarter vampire."

My blood ran cold. I found myself unable to move. How had Father been able to not bite Mother before I was born? Mother looked at Father.

"Alucard..." she spoke, but Father said nothing in reply. "Explain this to me."

He still said nothing. Zeira looked at me once more.

"Aww, did your father neglect biting you because you were 'perfect?'" she asked.

"That," I growled. "You will regret saying, Belmont."

Something wasn't right. Mother and Father left the room to have a serious talk.

I didn't know what was supposed to happen to me, but they never told me about it either. I knew something was wrong, and I needed to know. That, however, is another story...

 **Hello! If you are reading this, then congratulations! You've made it through a story full of crappy writing! Let me know if you enjoy this and I'll continue working on it during my summer break (when I actually have time. Junior police academy, self defense classes and everything.) Please, no negative reviews tothe best of your abilities if my writing is that bad. It doesn't feel good when I read one. ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning of the Dawn

"Aluria, we need to talk," Mother spoke to me.

"What about?" I asked. "It sounds pretty serious."

"..." Mother stared at me in silence before continuing. "Your father made a mistake in keeping you with him..."

"Mother..." I looked at her, confused at what she meant, but yet I had an idea of what she was saying.

"You were going to live with..." She stopped right then and there.

"Grandfather...?" I asked, and Mother gasped, as if I read her mind, which I most certainly did not, I assure you. A being like me cannot accomplish such things.

"Aluria, how did you...?" Mother looked at me with a shocked expression while mine turned dark.

"Why would you give me to him...?" I demanded an answer. It wasn't a plea, a beg, or ask. It was an order. A command.

"Aluria, please understand..." she began before I cut her off.

"Understand what?! You were the one trying to give me to a demon!"

"That is enough!" Shouted the voice of my father, who glared at me angrily. I became afraid, as Father was much stronger than I was at the time. "Aluria, please calm yourself. Maria, do not put her under such stress."

I sighed, about to leave when Father place a hand on my shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere until this is settled, Aluria," he said sternly, and I mentally cursed. I just needed to get out of the situation, but I sat down where I was.

"Fine," I hissed. "I'm listening."

Mother sighed in relief.

"Good," she said. "And please, do not call your family such things."

"Whatever," I growled as my father caught on.

"Watch your tone," he growled under his breath before calming down slightly. Mother ignored my tone and began to explain.

"When you were born, I was required to leave so that you'd be safe with your father, Aluria. Your grandfather wanted to take you away, but we made a deal. If I left, then he'd leave you alone. If for some reason we were to break that deal, he'd take you away and never return you. We couldn't risk it."  
 _A cesspit of hatred and lies_ I thought, shaking my head.

"I see," I spoke, not buying it. Father sighed.

"Forget everything you've heard, Aluria," he said simply before walking off as I watched him leave. Mother and I sat in silence, not bothering to talk to each other.

"Mother," I called after a few moments as she looked to me.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Did...Grandfather want to use me?"

Mother looked and sighed.

"He did, Aluria," Mother said. "He would have used you because he knows your father's soft spot for you. If you were to die in front of him..." Mother stopped.

"Then what?" I asked, and Mother shook her head.

"I'm afraid to even know," she said, sighing. I couldn't help but wonder what Father would possibly do.

 _February 29, 1819_

 _12:10 A.M._

I awoke to a knock on my bedroom door, and I opened it to see it was Zeira. I groaned in dismay.

"What do you want?" I spoke in a sore tone, but Zeira slapped me awake.

"You idiot," she spoke. "You need to get out of here."

"What? Why?" I asked before she grabbed my wrist.

"Ask later," was all she said before dragging me out of the house.

Mother and Father stood outside, waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked them, and Father answered me.

" ** _He_** knows we're here, Aluria," he said. "I'm going after him, but you're going with your mother away from here."

"But Father," I began before he left. Mother watched him leave before holding my hand.

"Let's go, Aluria," she spoke, tugging me gently. I didn't follow. I didn't even make a sound.

"Aluria," Mother tugged my arm again, a bit harder this time. "We have to go."

I still made no attempt to move or speak, because I sensed something from the direction Mother was going.

"Alu-" Mother called before I ran in the direction Father went. She attempted to follow me, but I made no move to turn and see. All I could hear after I left her was her screaming my name. I kept running until my legs couldn't carry me anymore, making me fall to the ground. There I saw a woman, around Zeira's age there. She had black hair and violet eyes, along with fair pale skin and a black dress to finish off her look. She saw my condition and ran to me.

"Miss, are you alright" She asked me, and I looked at her. Little by little, I lost consciousness, passing out right where I was.

When I came to awaken, I was in a room I didn't recognize. I guess the woman from earlier took me into her home so I could rest. I heard my door open and there she was.

"Oh, you're awake!" The woman said. "Thank goodness!"

I looked to the woman in silence for a moment before I spoke.

"Who...are you...?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"My name is Mary," she spoke. It was perfect! Simple to remember!

"Mary..." I spoke. "Why did you bring me in?"

"I thought I'd help you," she spoke. "You came unarmed, so take this."

She tossed me a sword and a gauntlet, in which both were engraved with runes.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A sword enchanted with fire," Mary answered. "As for the gauntlet, I gave it ice."

I looked to her, surprised.

"You're a witch, I'm assuming?" I asked, and she nodded.

"You could call me that," she said. I nodded as I understood what she was saying.

"Thank you, Mary," I spoke. "I shall use these with gratitude."

I looked outside, noticing she lived near Castlevania.

"You're safe living here?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Dracula knows I'm here. However, he finds me aiding vampire hunters...amusing," Mary shook her head. "That's why he never bothers me."

"I see," I sighed. "Tell me. Have you seen a man who looks a bit similar to me run by?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," she spoke. "Is he related to you?"

"He's my father," I answered. I was about to leave when she called out.

"If you need anything, do come back. It won't be cheap, but I'll have some things here for you," Mary said, and I nodded.

"Thank you, Mary," I spoke, curtsying. "I shall return when I need to."

With that, I left, approaching Castlevania with the sword and gauntlet with me.

 **Yay! Chapter 2 done! I am pleased you all are liking my short chapters, and I am definitely going to continue this story. As for 'Puppet,' I will continue it eventually. As it is summer, this is something I will be working on the most, along with my art and stuff like that. Please keep up the reviews and I will be working on the third chapter soon! See you then! ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

As I approach the castle, I looked as the drawbridge opened, as if expecting me. I looked up to the top and I spoke softly.

"Father, wait for me..."

After I charged in, I saw nothing in the entrance. Strange, considering this castle was filled with monsters, and this is where zombies, skeletons, and other low-level creatures were usually here. I was stopped by a familiar voice. Stern, and yet it was female.

"Stop right where you are!" It yelled, and I turned to see a woman, possibly in her late twenties, in red, plated armor and long brown hair. "That aura...Are you Dracula's descendant?"

"That sword-" I began before getting cut off by the woman.

"Answer me! Are you Dracula's descendant?!" She demanded. She was so persistent, wasn't she?

"I am." I answered.

"I see...Then this is the hour of your demise..." She spoke, unsheathing her sword.

She attempted to swing at me, but I managed to pull out my sword at the appropriate time and block it. However, I was knocked off of my balance and I had to regain it. As soon as I did, the woman charged at me again, but I managed to block correctly, and throw her off of me. I swung my sword at her chest, managing to cut her there. She kicked me back and I regained myself immediately, but she was hoping for just that, as she threw a bottle oh holy water at me, and I was completely affected by it's contents, as my vampire trait does not like holy water like any other vampire. L went down on one knee, exhausted.

"For a descendant of Dracula," she began, "you seem much too weak. I will not ask but one more time. Are you Dracula's descendant?"

"So what if I am...?" I asked.

"Wait a moment..." she spoke. "I recall he had a son who loved a human, and he had a daughter but that was long ago during his death. Did she survive? It can't be. I don't believe it's a weakling like you."

"Believe what you want, woman, but answer this," I spat. "Are you not Carmilla, a servant of Dracula?"

"That I am," she spoke. "You must be Aluria, his beautiful granddaughter."

"What is it to you?" I asked, and she smirked.

"Everyone believes you're special, even Lord Dracula, but not me. You're more like prey to me," Carmilla spoke, keeping her eyes on me. "However, with the strength you've shown in battle, you've definitely inherited your father's strength. It amazes me, actually."

"So..." I spoke. "You tested me, is that what you're saying?"

"You could say that," she began. "So, then, I assume you came here after your father, is that correct?"

"Indeed," I spoke.

"Well, perhaps you'd be pleased to know his current location," she spoke and I nodded.

"Very pleased," I said. "Surprisingly, you have one thing right for once."

"Well said," Carmilla said. "In the cellar of the castle, there is a hidden chamber. 'Tis there, you will find your father."

"Thank you," I said, before remembering something. "By the way, Mary sends you her regards."

"Mary, you say?" she asked. "Did you meet her in the forest?"

"Just so, before I passed out," I confirmed, and she nods.

"I see," Carmilla nodded. "Well, you'd best go. I won't keep you."

"Very well," I said before walking off.

{Carmilla's P.O.V.}

Such a fool she was, taking my words for granted. Her father was in the cellar, sure, but by the time Aluria gets there, she'll be too late. He will be missed dearly. After all, he is her father...

{Aluria's P.O.V.}

I managed to reach the cellar Carmilla mentioned, looking around. I spotted the hidden chamber just by using something humans today call 'Yandere Vision.' Essentially, it is used by a person obsessed with someone they love so much they'd kill to have them to locate their crush, rival, blood, or anything useful to them. At least, that's what I'm assuming. I looked to the doorway of the chamber, opening it and entering it.

What I did not expect was...

 **Cliffhangers! Ha ha! Well, I'm finally done with chapter 3, but I think I may need to revise it if some readers do not like it. Inspiration for some of the dialogue came from Curse of Darkness (surprise, surprise. -_-), but I decided to mix it up a bit. I kinda wanted to leave a cliffhanger here, but you can use your imagination to find out what happens next. See ya in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Terrible Curse

What I didn't expect to find was…

"Father!" I yelled, running over to his side. It seemed he was injured terribly, but I should have known.

"Aluria…" he spoke weakly. "Why did you follow me…?"

"I didn't want you to fight alone, but…" I cried, looking at his injuries sorrowfully. "You're in no condition to fight now…"

"Aluria, get back…!" Father grunted, attempting to stand.

"No, I can't!" I argued, tears flowing down my cheeks. "I can't lose you…"

"Go now…! Do not argue with me…!" he yelled, but regardless, I held him close and helped him up.

"Let's get you out of here!" I commanded, healing his wounds and walking away.

"Yes…" he hissed, attempting to stab me, but I quickly caught on. I dodged the dagger he held and glared at him.

"Who...are you and why are you in Father's form?!" I demanded, and he laughed.

"I truly did think this would work," he spoke, changing into the true form of an Incubus.

"Of course...I should have known it wouldn't be so easy!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the ground. "You're an idiot to piss me off!"

"Then prove it, little girl," it spoke, and I drew my sword. This thing got on my last nerve, and I was ready to kill the damned creature.

The battle lasted a good solid hour before I defeated at last, finishing it off with a stab to the chest, close enough to the heart.

"Grr….Impossible…!" the Incubus grunted. "How was I defeated by a mere woman…?!"

"..." I stood silent, blade still pierced through his chest.

"No...it cannot be..!" it grunted once more. "Are you Lord Dracula's descendant...?!"

"...Your death shall send your soul wandering for all of eternity, you monster," I spoke, pulling the blade out of the creature's chest before it fell like a lifeless ragdoll.

I continued through the castle in search for answers, but I wasn't certain I'd find them anytime soon. I came across a certain room with a chest filled with potions I could use to gather some more health while I was in here. The taste wasn't too terribly bad, but it wasn't pleasant.

As I exited the room, I encountered Zeira in the castle, whipping off a few Minotaurs and Axe Armors. She noticed me after she had slain them all.

"Aluria!" Zeira yelled, running over to me. "Thank the gods you're alive! Auntie Maria's worried sick about you!"

"..." I looked at her in complete silence, then spoke. "Why are you here, Belmont? This is no place to be."

"Wha?! I don't think you know what you're saying!" She spoke, looking confused. "Are you okay in the head?!"

"...Belmont, get out of here," I commanded, then walked off without another word. I wasn't going to sit around like an idiot and let myself be killed.

When I was in a safe location, where the monsters of the castle never came or rose, I began resting, and remembering the day Mother left Father and I. Maybe she told me the truth back before I was ordered to leave with her. Grandfather was being awoken much too early, and I wanted to know the cause of it. I know it wasn't Shaft, one of the dark priests obeying him, because he was dead, but I wasn't sure. I'm sure Father wouldn't have something to do with it. I felt uncertainty, but I fell asleep not thinking anything of any reason why Grandfather would rise too early.

After all, I couldn't bear to think of what would happen if Father was involved.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Old Family Reunion

I awoke a few hours later in the same spot I fell asleep, but I felt different. Since I am three quarters mortal, I do, in fact, have a reflection, unlike full blooded vampires. I realized my eyes went red, which would be normal if I was mad at something, but this wasn't the case. I was surprised, sure, but I didn't react too dramatically. I sighed mentally, placing my mirror somewhere I knew I would find it. Until this was over, I wouldn't look at myself in my reflection. It didn't matter to me. Nothing mattered to me but the destruction of this castle.

I continued through the castle, but I realized I was almost to the throne room, and I couldn't help but wonder why I was already here. Regardless, I went up the staircase to the final floor, but I was honestly frightened. What would be waiting for if it wasn't Grandfather? This question lingered in my mind as I continued. I saw the large open door of the Throne Room, partially seeing the inside of it. Surely, it was as if he was expecting me. I walked in to see the vampire Vlad Tepes Dracula himself sitting on his throne. I glared.

"So…" I spoke. "You're Count Dracula, aren't you?"

"That I am, little one," he spoke, looking to me. "Are you lost?"

"Not at all," I spat. "I've come to see your demise!"

"Just like my son, Adrian…" he sighed. "Fight for him then, and die along with him!"

And the battle began with a bang. I was attacked almost instantly, but was able to dodge it. I wasn't going to chicken out like I normally would. I meant serious business when it came to something like this. I pulled Black Rose from its sheath, swinging it toward the vampire who was my own flesh and blood, but not for long. I wouldn't succumb to his curse! The vampire, however, managed to avoid my attack, grabbing me by the wrist and throwing me into a pillar. As strong as I am, I wasn't able to respond in time. I stood with a loud groan, only to be knocked off of my feet again, only in the middle of the room. I remembered the gauntlet on my arm.

I froze him where he stood, hoping to distract him long enough for a good attack. This was achieved, as I was able to hit him good a solid twenty times. He fell on one knee for a moment, giving me enough time to attempt to slice his head off, but this attack was deflected by Death, the Grim Reaper himself.

"You will not touch my master, incomplete being!" the Reaper yelled at me, tending to his master.

"Death, worry not for me!" Dracula commanded.

"Oh sure!" I yelled, throwing a cross at the Reaper. "You're not getting in the way, Skull and Bones! Sorry!"

"Why you little…!" Death yelled, insulted at my 'compliment.' "I'll feast on your soul this night!"

 _Ah shit_ , I thought. Maybe pissing him off was a better idea in my head.

"Wait!" called a voice I couldn't have mistaken. It was Father!

"Adrian…?" Dracula called, looking to the newcomer. I looked as well to see him. My real Father.

"D...Daddy…" I spoke like a child, running over to him. Our happiness was short lived as Father held me behind him.

"Aluria, get out of here," he commanded, but he knew not what I was capable of.

"Adrian, get out of my way…" Dracula ordered, as if Father was on his side, but I stepped in front of Dracula.

"If my death is what you seek," I began, "then go ahead. Kill me! See what you'll make Father when he's angry."

The hint was the only warning Dracula could understand. He chuckled, clearly amused by my bravery.

"So, you're the little granddaughter of mine…" he spoke. "I didn't think you'd fight me so suddenly."

"Well, what can I say?" I spoke, smirking a bit. "Arrogance can blind people, and in this case, you and I were both blinded by that."

"Hmph, you're quite smart, aren't you?" Dracula said, looking down at my tiny self. Compared to him, I was an ant. Small, but noticeable. "You did some serious damage to me, so now, I need to return the favor…"

Before he could even move, I pierced my hand straight into his chest, grabbing his heart.

"Two can play at that game, Vlad," I said, an insane smile on my face. "For all the lives you have taken, this is your redemption."

"Then do it," he spoke.

And just like that, I ripped out his heart, not a word spoken, but only my laughter was heard. I was really satisfied when he fell like a lifeless doll, but I should have known he didn't that easily.

"Alright, Father," I spoke. "Looks like a job well done."

"Aluria…" Father spoke as I turned, but I didn't expect to be attacked when I was well aware of possibly being attacked, but not by Dracula. He knocked Father into a wall, and I saw blood run from his forehead.

"Daddy!" I yelled, running to his side. Dracula grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Father.

"Tell me, Aluria," Dracula began. "Do you really think he cares about you? More importantly, do you think anyone cares?"

"Don't...manipulate my mind, you monster…!" I growled, clearly blinded by rage. I grabbed his arm and bit into it with the force of a wolf. He growled and threw me into a wall, just as hard as he threw Father. Blood rushed out of my forehead, but that didn't stop me. I prepared my ice gauntlet and Black Rose for an attack, smirking.

"Such a shame," Dracula taunted. "I was going to offer you a deal."

"I'd never make a deal with a DEMON!" I yelled, throwing a punch from my left arm, the one where the ice gauntlet located, but I was knocked out by Dracula.

I don't know what happened from there on out, or, at least until I woke up, but I felt different, and I liked it. It was the BAD kind of different.

 **Now THIS was a pain in the ass to write. Thank the gods for the Castlevania soundtrack. XD**

 **Anyway, hope ya guys enjoyed what is hopefully the longest chapter I have ever written, and by the way, if the story is moving too fast, I'm sorry. You'll just have to deal with it. Keep the reviews coming along, and I'll work on the next chapter. See ya soon!**

 **And remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Corruption

"Ngh...Where…..am I…?" I weakly asked, looking around everywhere, but all I could see was black. My head hurt as if it was going to explode any minute.

"So, you're finally awake…" spoke that voice. A voice I hoped I wouldn't hear again.

"Dracula…" I growled, looking in whatever direction I could. I heard him chuckle.

"You're in no condition to fight, Aluria," he said. I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Back off!" I warned, attempting to move my arms. I realized they were chained by the wrists. I assume Dracula casted a spell to make me unable to see, because I felt no blindfold on my face.

"There's no use, trying to escape…" Dracula said. "Perhaps later, you'll be a bit more cooperative."

"Like that'll ever happen…" I snapped. "You don't belong in this world…"

"We'll see about that…" Dracula spoke, leaving me completely blinded in my prison. I didn't have the energy to morph into a wolf, bat, or mist, so I was at a complete disadvantage. I wasn't worried about this, though. What worried me most was where Father was, and what condition he was in. I heard a familiar crying voice, and I knew it was…

"M...Mother…?" I called out, and she heard it.

"Aluria…?!" Mother yelled, looking for me.

"I'm here, Mother…" I spoke, growing weaker.

I couldn't make out what Mother said, due to passing out where I was a few moments after I called out to her.

When I woke up, I wasn't blinded anymore, and I saw Mary in front of me. She sighed in relief as I woke up.

"Thank goodness you're alive!" she said, hugging me tight.

"M...Mary?!" I called as she hugged me, surprised as I heard a familiar chuckle. It was Father's voice!

"I see you two are getting along…" he spoke, smiling a bit.

"Father…" I said, looking at him. "Wait, how do you and Mary know each other?!"

"She claimed to be a witch aiding you," Father spoke. "Is this true?"

"Y...Yeah…" I spoke, nodding once.

"Good," he said. "I guess she really did speak the truth."

"You were assuming I was lying?" Mary asked, releasing me and looking at Father.

"Hold on," I interrupted. "Where's Mother?!"

"She's fine," Mary spoke. "Maria's back at my house in the woods."

"Oh…" I said, my worries now relieved.

"Say, Aluria," Mary began, "how did you get that concussion on your forehead?"

"Taking on Dracula by myself…" I said, chuckling a bit.

"Makes sense," Mary said, nodding. "Here's Black Rose and that ice gauntlet I gave you."

She handed me back my items, which I took back with a smile.

"Thanks," I spoke.

"Do you really think you can fight him alone, Aluria?" Father asked, looking to me with concern.

"I'll be fine on my own, unless you'd like to come with me," I responded with a nod. "Maybe it'll be better for me to go with you."

"It would be best," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well then, let's go!" I yelled out, ready to get my revenge on Dracula for hurting me. After all, an eye for an eye, a nose for a chin, a butt for a...You get the point.

As Father and I wandered the castle, no monsters made any move to attack us anymore, which was strange, and abnormal. I looked at Father, confused. Maybe we could get by without having to get my hair cut.

We busted into the Throne Room with our swords unsheathed and looked around.

Dracula sat on his throne, sighing as he saw us.

"Again?" he spoke, tossing his wineglass on the floor. "After what happened previously, you're still willing to fight, Aluria?"

"Maybe I am, but I'm not alone," I said, glaring, "because mankind ill needs a savior such as you! You're nothing but a curse in this endless night!"

"So determined, child…" he sighed, standing from his throne. "Another fight would be pleasant...Have at you!"

I was ready for anything, looking around cautiously with my guard up. He appeared behind me, and I slashed my sword at his throat, which did nothing but distract him for a long enough time for me to ram the ice gauntlet into his chest. Father followed with a kick to the stomach, sending him into a wall. I plunged my sword into his damned heart, or at least attempted to because he kicked me off and I landed several inches away from him. I stood with no effort as I saw Father and Dracula clashing in a neverending battle. I sprang into action and slashed my sword against the back of Dracula's neck. He was distracted long enough for me to ram the sword into his chest, in which I succeeded, but it didn't truly kill him, as he only chuckled, looking me in the eye.

"You pathetic fool…" he said pulling the sword out of his chest by the blade. Dracula tossed it aside and sent my father back with Hellfire. He dodged, luckily, but unfortunately, Dracula grabbed me from behind and bit me, ridding me of my humanity as quickly as he could before I lost consciousness.

The last thing I heard from there was Father's scream of anger.

 **Yay! And finished on Father's Day, too. Well, go figure.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one. I was tired as I wrote this, and I honestly need to sleep, but ya know what? Screw it.**

 **I enjoyed writing this. I am hoping this did not come out too short for you guys. Please be as respectful as possible when you're pointing out a mistake in my writing, and I would like some reviews seeing what you guys think of this chapter. As always, stay awesome!**

 **(P.S., it came out too short, god dammit. -_-)**


	7. Chapter 7 (Good End)

I awoke not long after Father's battle with Dracula, slowly sitting up and observing my surroundings. This definitely was a room in Castlevania, that much I was certain of. I heard a knock upon the door.

"Enter," I spoke.

The one who knocked entered. It was one of the servants of the castle, Persephone, if my memory served me correctly.

"I apologize if I disturbed you, m'lady," she said with a small curtsey. "The master sent me to see if you were awake, and if so, you are to see him."

"I see..." I sighed, holding my still sore neck. "Tell him I'll be there shortly."

"As you wish..." Persephone spoke, curtsying politely before leaving, closing the door behind her. I sighed mentally, changing out of my battle armor and into a dress that was already prepared for me. To my dismay, it had a corset. Those things will be the death of me. Persephone returned shortly to help me dress and escorted me to the Throne Room.

Upon arriving, I didn't see Father anywhere. I was worried, sure, but I didn't make any move to look for him. This would lead to some serious trouble if I did do anything like that. Dracula sat on his throne patiently, as he always did and spotted me.

"Aluria..." he spoke, looking to me with a warm smile. He made me sick to my stomach in every way possible.

"Tch..." I responded, crossing my arms. "Make whatever it is you have to say quick. I'm not in the mood for your stupid games."

He sighed. "Just like your father..." he spoke as he shook his head. I glared straight into his hateful eyes and made a silent threat.

"The point is..." the vampire began, "why should we be fighting? What lies did Adrian fill your head with?"

"..." I remained silent, looking down. He DID have a point. Why did his own blood fight him? This was something that confused me.

"Aluria..." Dracula spoke. "Your father was raised to be human, but he never was human, and I do not think he ever will be...Don't think you're any different."

"You're right..." I said. "He and I share your blood, but I made a promise to my mother...I'm different from the both of you. I'm more human than anything else."

"Not anymore..." he spoke. "Before you fell unconscious, I drained you of your mother's blood. You're not human anymore."

"Well, I know why my neck is sore now," I spoke sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Watch your attitude, young lady," he scolded, making me growl.

"What about Father?" I spoke seriously, glaring. "I want to know his condition."

"Adrian is fine," he spoke. "No harm will come to him nor you in my castle."

"I see..." I nodded. "As long as his condition remains that way, we won't have any problems, Dracula."

"Aluria..." he began. "Call me Mathias..."

"Your human name?" I asked. "You're not human anymore. Why should I?"

"True," he said, "but I still have some sense of humanity."

"With all due respect," I said, "learn to spare the humans like Father did. That's how he ended up with me as his daughter."

"Then tell me something," he spoke. "Tell me your opinion of this world now..."

"Well..." I began, "The world isn't so bad when you view it like I do. The way I see it, I don't think I want it to change." I hugged him tightly. "You're not alone. You and I both know this..."

"Aluria..." he spoke, hugging me back. "Is that really what you believe?"

I nodded once. "I haven't lost anyone so close to me like you have, but it must feel terrible. Think about it. The way you live right now is something she would not want to see..."

"Lisa..." I heard him whisper. He gripped me tighter, and it was rare when someone like him cried, but I knew he was.

"Grandfather, you don't have to be like this," I spoke, releasing him. "The world now isn't bad. They may see you as evil, but I know your pain, despite never going through it, but I never wanted this, and deep down, I know you feel exactly how I do..."

"You're naive, Aluria..." Dracula spoke, looking down upon my tiny figure. "But you're right...perhaps maybe I should offer them a second chance."

I smiled. "I'm glad I could spend time with you like this...Mathias..."

I saw a smile on his face through the tears.

"You can go now, dear..." he spoke.

I nodded, leaving the room. Even without my human blood, I was able to love humanity, and I was still able to love him, despite how people viewed him. I couldn't imagine letting history repeat itself over and over again. I was glad I could change his view on this world with nothing but my words. I looked in the prison, and I saw Father there, alive and well, but I rarely ever saw him in a sad state. I entered the cell and hugged him tight.

"Father," I spoke. "I'm still here. Don't worry about me."

"Aluria..." Father spoke. "What did you say to him...?"

"I told him my view on the world, and I sense he has had a change of heart," I spoke smiling a bit.

"Truly," he began, "I am most proud of you."

"I know you are, Father," I said. "I'm staying here with you. I'll always be at your side. Both yours and his."

"I know..." he spoke, finally hugging me tightly.

 _Good Ending: An Illusion Created by the Powerful_

 **Well, here's the good ending to the story. Next chapter will be the bad ending. I hope you enjoyed the little short was something I hoped I would write sooner or later. Well, bad ending will be up tomorrow without a doubt, I assure you.**

 **(P.S., I had no idea what to make this chapter with. I worked with what my mind gave me. I am hoping it's not crappy at all.)**


	8. Chapter 8 (Bad End): A Tainted Soul

**Please note: This is a variation of the bad ending to this story. If you'd like another ending, I can always insert that. Just PM me telling me you want a different variation of the story, and I will gladly give it to you guys. For now, enjoy the bad ending.** **-WARNING: This ending deals with heavy subjects. If you do not like the idea of death of someone precious, betrayal, or any other things like that, do not read this ending. This is a very grim ending to the story, so I wouldn't recommend it if you're sensitive to these kinds of things. Reader discretion is advised.-**

I awoke not long after Father's battle with Dracula, slowly sitting up and observing my surroundings. This definitely was a room in Castlevania, that much I was certain of. I heard a knock upon the door.

"Enter," I spoke. The one who knocked entered. It was one of the servants of the castle, Persephone, if my memory served me correctly.

"I apologize if I disturbed you, m'lady," she said with a small curtsey. "The master sent me to see if you were awake, and if so, you are to see him."

"I see..." I sighed, holding my still sore neck. "Tell him I'll be there shortly."

"As you wish..." Persephone spoke, curtsying politely before leaving, closing the door behind her.

I sighed mentally, changing out of my battle armor and into a dress that was already prepared for me. To my dismay, it had a corset. Those things will be the death of me. Persephone returned shortly to help me dress and escorted me to the Throne Room.

Upon arriving, I didn't see Father anywhere. I was worried, sure, but I didn't make any move to look for him. This would lead to some serious trouble if I did do anything like that. Dracula sat on his throne patiently, as he always did and spotted me.

"Aluria..." he spoke, looking to me with a warm smile. He made me sick to my stomach in every way possible.

"Tch..." I responded, crossing my arms. "Make whatever it is you have to say quick. I'm not in the mood for your stupid games."

He sighed. "Just like your father..." he spoke as he shook his head. I glared straight into his hateful eyes and made a silent threat.

"The point is..." the vampire began, "why should we be fighting? What lies did Adrian fill your head with?"

"..." I remained silent, looking down. He DID have a point. Why did his own blood fight him? This was something that confused me.

"Aluria..." Dracula spoke. "Your father was raised to be human, but he never was human, and I do not think he ever will be...Don't think you're any different."

"You're right..." I said. "He and I share your blood, but I made a promise to my mother...I'm different from the both of you. I'm more human than anything else."

"Not anymore..." he spoke. "Before you fell unconscious, I drained you of your mother's blood. You're not human anymore."

"Well, I know why my neck is sore now," I spoke sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Watch your attitude, young lady," he scolded, making me growl.

"What about Father?" I spoke seriously, glaring. "I want to know his condition."

"Adrian is fine," he spoke. "No harm will come to him nor you in my castle."

"I see..." I nodded. "As long as his condition remains that way, we won't have any problems, Dracula."

"Aluria..." he began. "Call me Mathias..."

"Your human name?" I asked. "You're not human anymore. Why should I?"

"True," he said, "but I still have some sense of humanity."

"With all due respect," I said, "learn to spare the humans like Father did. That's how he ended up with me as his daughter."

"Then tell me something," he spoke. "Tell me your opinion of this world now..."

"Well..." I began, "The world is...unforgiving...not willing to accept anyone in our blood...Why should I feel remorse for them when they're the ones causing OUR suffering?!"

Dracula smiled down upon me. "So, you finally see my way…" he spoke.

"Why should I risk my life for some lowly humans?! They're nothing but worthless insects!" I shouted, not even regretting what I was saying.

"Aluria!" yelled a familiar voice. I turned to see Zeira, holding the Vampire Killer.

"Belmont," Dracula spoke. "How wonderful of you to join us."

"How could you have betrayed us like this?!" Zeira yelled, falling to her knees. "Cousin…"

"You're no longer considered one to me…" I spoke. "Servants, come forth from the Gates of Hell!"

I summoned two demons, which I knew were too powerful for her, but I simply grinned.

"Crush this flea who invades my grandfather's castle!" I laughed evilly, sitting on the stairs to my grandfather's throne. I was watching Zeira struggle with those demons, and when she was overpowered, I knew we won. Zeira looked at me, using her last breath to say her last words.

"My sister will hunt you...monster…!" was what she spoke, collapsing dead afterwards. What surprised me was the fact the Belmont had an actual sister. She couldn't be any stronger than Zeira, who was now lying dead on the carpet. I had Persephone clean it, though I could see a hint of regret in her eyes.

Perhaps I need to speak with her later… I thought to myself, a grin remaining on my face.

What I felt was a couple of days had passed before the sister of Zeira, Kathrine Belmont, had walked into the castle, spotting me at the entrance.

"Stop where you are!" she ordered, and so I did. "Are you Aluria Tepes?!"

"Depends…" I spoke, turning to face her. "Are you the sister Zeira spoke of?"

"That I am, vampire!" she yelled, holding out the Vampire Killer.

"Wait…" I spoke. "That aura, and that weapon…"

This Belmont felt familiar to one Father mentioned in one of his stories he told me as a child…

The Belmont of the 14th century, Trevor, had many brave warriors beside him, one of them being Father himself. It's no wonder why she was familiar. Perhaps she was a reincarnation?

Kathrine smirked. "Oh, this?" she spoke, lashing it out. "Don't worry. You will see it's true nature soon enough."

I sighed, pulling out a much more enhanced version of Black Rose, ready to show the girl the power of the darkness.

After a long battle, I was proven wrong, and near death thanks to that wretched girl.

"For a woman like yourself, you're much too weak to be the one my sister's spirit spoke of…" said Kathrine, planting a heeled boot on my head. "Have you been losing strength, vampire?"

Damn, she was smart enough to know my powers were dying, along with my purity. I glared up at her before she removed the boot from my head.

"I know somewhere in there, there is a tainted soul that can still be saved…" Kathrine said, looking down at me. "Zeira knows something is controlling you, Aluria, and I want you to be free of all of this pain…"

I looked at Zeira's younger sister, who rammed a dagger straight into my heart. Despite the tears flowing down my face, I was smiling in the end. This was all I wanted. I wanted to be free of Dracula's control, all of my suffering…

"Thank you...Kathrine…" I spoke, dying a few seconds after those words were spoken. I can tell Kathrine regretted killing me, but it had to be done. Father knew what I had done, and he knew I wanted my torment to end. Surely, he would be released by Kathrine later on, and fight by her side. I know he will. Until a century has passed, I will rest peacefully in my grave, waiting for the chance to see Father again…

 _Bad Ending: A Tainted Soul_


End file.
